Dont Forget , sweetheart!
by JustRememberx3
Summary: A Funny Troyella Oneshot!  My 1st oneshot & my 1st entry on fanfic. , so lets hope u find it somehow funny xD   *RATED T JUST INCASE*


Dont forget , sweetheart

troy:ow , ow, ow!

gabriella:zip it! dont u dare get out the o word

troy:goodness! ur pressing hard on the burns

gabriella:u should honour me for even coming near it , u dont listen to me!*pressing her hand hard on his cheeck*

troy:aaaah , can u soften up abit , please

gabriella:*presses harder*like that , sweetheart ?

troy:*slaps her hand away* damn it woman! dont u have a heart *touches his forehead & yells out in pain*

gabriella:*snaps her fingers in his face*i told u not to go into the kitchen when i am not here,when are you going to learn to freakin listen to me!

troy:when you freak out , haha

gabriella:*sends him a glare*

troy:ehm , sorry

gabriella:even when ur face is burned , come on!i heard that people become kind & innocent when they are hurt , but they didnt know there is a special case here!

troy:what should i say , i am one in a million

gabriella:*throws her hands in the air ,frustrated*god! even when ur burned , ur cocky! i thank god that there is only one troy bolton! world war 5 would have happened by now if there was more than one troy bolton

troy:thanks hun

gabriella:urrr *grabs the piece of cotton again & slaps him with it , pressing it hard on his cheeck*

troy:OWWWW!

gabriella:sweetie,will u please try to remember to get ur mind from the wardrop next time ?

troy:sure

gabriella:as much as i dont want to know how this happened , what happened & how did u get ur face burned ?

troy:well...  
(FLASHBACK)  
troy:*talking on the phone* boredom is going to kill me dude!

chad:i would have loved to come & hang out , man but i am stuck here collecting the rubbish from all over this stupid mansion to throw it out

troy:then tell me what should a man do when his fiancee is out & he is starving

chad:atleast thats one question i can answer , go find something to eat. come on , i thought u were smarter than that

troy:easy for u to say ,i am band from the kitchen

chad:*chuckles*what she doesnt know wont hurt her , right

troy:u know what , ur right *hangs up*

troy:*flips the pancake* this is soo easy , i dont know why she thinks i am going to burn down the house

*a song goes on*

troy:*moves to the beat while fliping the pancake*

*boom boom boom*

troy:*flips the pancake high* POW!

troy:*moving without looking at the pan then notices it was light,looks at it* where did the pancake go ? *looks upwards* uh-oh -  
troy:next thing i knew , the pancake was on my face & i felt like i was in an oven *sees her half way out of the room*

gabriella:*mutters* i knew it

troy:*confused* where are you going ? my face is burnin up for you baby

gabriella:*grabs a vase & turns around , throwing it at him*

troy:*ducks down then looks behind him* i am not cleaning that up

gabriella:*shouts* i had a feeling that chad was the creator of that idea

troy:& how did u have that feeling ?

gabriella:cause i saw him doing nothing but disasters since i freakin met him

troy:come on!

gabriella: come on ! baby , who was the one who gave u the idea to light candles everywhere to make something romantic?

troy:*mumbels*chad

gabriella:& what happened when u did that ? *crosses her arms*

troy:burned my hand

gabriella: right , & whos the one who gave u the AMAZING idea to bake cookies ?

troy:*mumbels again* chad

gabriella: & what happened ?

troy:burned my arm cause of the oven

gabriella:& who did ...

troy:*cuts her off* okay okay , chad was the one , moving on

gabriella:u dont think all of those are disasters ? i can sit all day & tell u every little disaster he did & the day will end & i wont even be done with half of them

troy: your point?

gabriella:Uggh! i want u to stop listening to that friend of urs when he tells u to break the rules that i made for this house so YOU MR. *points at him* can be safe without any burns

troy:who said he tells me to break a rule?

gabriella:what i dont know wont hurt me , RIGHT!

troy:& you get mad when i tell u that you have powers , how did u know that ?

gabriella:your BLACK luck ,i was at his & taylor's house one of the times he said those stupid words to you

troy:*slaps his forehead*

gabriella:*starts walking out again*

troy:*touches his cheeck & winces*

*5 minutes later*

troy:*about to light his cigarette but moves his hand to the side* where are you going ?

gabriella:*shouts while grabbing her keys* i am going to go have alittle word with chad ,Dont forget to burn down the house before i arrive , sweetheart

troy:*looks at the tissues that was beside his hand & shouts* i think u spoke too soon babe!

AN:its horrible , i know but well its my 1st try here on fanfic. so i didnt expect it to be FABULOUS! anyways , i really hope you like it :)


End file.
